IWant More Viewers
iWant More Viewers is the 2nd episode of the 1st season of iCarly. Plot Carly and Sam are doing their Messin' With Lewbert segment for iCarly. Sam calls Lewbert on the phone and fires off an airhorn into the phone. Carly and Sam want to come up with a way to attract more viewers to iCarly, so they decide to make a competition out of it, with Spencer and Freddie on one team, and Carly and Sam on the other. The losing team will have to touch Lewbert's giant wart. Carly and Sam's idea is to create a colorful banner and get it shown on their favorite show, Seattle Beat. Unfortunately, it begins to rain and the banner is ruined before it can be shown. Freddie and Spencer come up with a large electronic sign, which Spencer installs overlooking a freeway. During a live iCarly broadcast, the sign is lit, and reads "Please go online to iCarly.com". The sign is spectacular -- and bright. So bright, in fact, that it causes a chain reaction crash on the freeway. Spencer tries to turn the sign off, but instead it malfunctions and only some of the letters turn off, leaving the message "Pee on Carl." Spencer is arrested by two policemen, one of whom happens to be named Carl and takes offence at the "Pee on Carl" message. The cops leave without pressing charges, and the two teams agree that since neither of their ideas worked out, both teams lost so no one has to touch Lewbert's wart. Trivia *The German title is "Eine Leuchtende Idee", which means "A Lighty Idea". *Spencer wears the yellow vest again in iDate A Bad Boy. Quotes Freddie: I think Carly's spaghetti is great. Sam: Then why don't you put some down your pants? Freddie: I think the loser should have some kind of penalty. Sam: Hasn't life already penalized you enough? sprays Sam with water bottle Carly: That's for being mean. Sam: It was worth it. Spencer: Nice to see you, Ms. Briggs, or now that I'm older, may I call you Margaret? Ms. Briggs: You may not. Spencer: Why? Ms. Briggs: My name is Francine! Spencer: Okay, so wait, wait, wait. We all failed miserably trying to get you guys more viewers for iCarly and yet it is precisely those miserable failures that are getting you guys more viewers for iCarly? Carly: Yeah. Spencer: Insanity! (a sound is heard in the background of Spencer's live broadcast to iCarly) Carly: What's going on out there, Spencer? Spencer: Well, it seems our sign is so bright and dazzling, it distracted one of the drivers below. (another crash is heard) Actually, two of the drivers- (more crashes are heard) ...three of the dr- (yet more car crashes are heard) ...literally many of the drivers below are being distracted by our extremely dazzling sign! Carly: Good job, Spencer! You too, Freddie. Freddie: Thank you, Carly, in your face, Sam. makes a face at him Carly: Spencer, dinnertime! Freddie and Sam You guys staying for dinner? Sam: Yeah, I got no place to go. Carly: the webcast Which is why I say, the potato is superior to the sports bra. Sam: And if you dont believe us, try making French fries out of a sports bra! View Gallery for this episode here 102 Category:Season 1